


Ghostly Affections

by bubblebucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblebucky/pseuds/bubblebucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should really just move on, you know. It'll be less painful."</p><p>Benny shakes his head, leaning back slightly. "Nah. I'm waiting for someone."</p><p>Sam looks at him sadly and nods, gazing behind him at the door that leads to the room where his brother sleeps. "Me too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Affections

**Author's Note:**

> Gee whiz this is short. Well. What can you do?

"Are--are you a ghost?" The tall boy asks, looking and sounding surprised, and Benny can't help but let out a chuckle, because _how cute is that? A ghost afraid of ghosts._

"Sure am, darlin', and it looks like you are, too."

The ghostly boy--not a boy, really, when he looks around college age, and who knows how long he's been dead--seems to blush, an odd, blue-ish tint on his otherwise pale cheeks, and shrugs.

Benny smiles and pats the chilled floor beside him, leaving frost where his frozen hands touch the wooden ground. "Come on over, cher, I don't bite," The kid seems to wince at his words, but dutifully obeys and drops soundlessly to the floor of the living room beside Benny. The older--well, at least in living years--ghost thinks he catches sight of the dark stain of a bruise on the kid's chin, but it flickers out of existence before he can be sure.

"What's your name?"

"Sam," He responds.

"Sam," The kid breathes out a sigh, like it had been a while since he'd heard his name, and Benny files that away. "I'm Benny."

Sam nods, and stares at him, his eyes, dark and just about the only thing about him not washed out with the wear of death, boring into Benny's, and, geez, who gave that kid permission to be so serious?

"Why are you here?" Sam asks quietly, fingers sliding over the splintered floors of the old house--Benny's old house--as if he could feel it if he tried long enough.

Benny cocked a smile. "Now, cher, shouldn't I be askin' you that? You're the one who showed up all out of the blue."

"I follow my brother," Sam says, gaze finally breaking off of Benny's and dancing around the walls of the house, causing the older ghost to squirm. "Or, at least his amulet. I'm not really sure. He's never gone anywhere without it."

Benny nods, not knowing what to say, but Sam continues without prompting.

"Dean's sleeping in the other room. He's squatting here for the night. We're--he's going to Sioux Falls to take care of--of something," Sam eyes grew sharp as they returned to Benny, and for a second he nearly looked alive again. "You should really just move on, you know. It'll be less painful."

Benny shakes his head, leaning back slightly. "Nah. I'm waiting for someone."

Sam looks at him sadly and nods, gazing behind him at the door that leads to the room where his brother sleeps. "Me too."

There were a few beats of silence, the two ghosts sitting across from each other on the frost-coated ground and taking unneeded breaths.

Benny breaks the silence. "You ever been in love, Sam?"

A phantom of a smile plays on Sam's lips as he nods. "Yeah."

"What was their name?" "

Jess," Sam breathes, his eyes growing faraway. "She was--she was incredible. I've never met anyone like her, you know? She had this amazing smile, one that she only ever have to me." Sam's face grows dark and bruised, then, and he glares at the ceiling. "Then she died, and I just let it happen." The ceiling shifts, ever so slightly, with a faint pop, and dust rains down upon the two ghosts. Sam's face loses its anger and just looks lost.

Benny looks at Sam with pity. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories, darlin'."

The ghost shakes his head and forces a feeble smile. Benny caught sight of dimples, and wishes they were still alive so he could cup the kid's face in his hands and run his thumbs over the smooth indentions.

"I had a girl," Benny states, and Sam focusses on him, giving him his full attention. "She was gorgeous. Greek, too. Her name was Andrea."

Sam nods. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Knew I loved her the second I laid eyes on her. She loved me the second she tasted my cookin'," Benny laughs, but it's weak, and he sobers quickly. "We built this house together. Got a nursery 'cause we were gonna have a babe of our own. Some old enemies came back to haunt me, though, and they cut off my head as she watched. Right here in this room."

Sam raises a translucent white hand, letting it hover near Benny's shoulder, but soon drops it with a breathless sigh. "I'm sorry."

"It's been a while. Now I'm just waiting for her to come back to me."

Sam sighs, and Benny thinks about how often he does that. "Benny," Sam starts, but seems to think better of it and begins again. "I got stabbed in the back."

"Haven't we all, darlin'?" Benny laughs.

Sam smiles, but it's humorless, and he says, "Mm, but actually." He takes off his coat, and there's a black void staining his back, wet-looking and familiar and there's no doubt that whatever caused it went straight through his spinal cord. When Sam turns back around his face is bruised and tired and thin, and his arm hangs uselessly at his side. Those dark eyes look permanently pained. "It was better this way, probably. Who knows what I would've done if I'd kept living."

Benny is silent. He stares at the ghost and touches his own neck. When he pulls his hand away, it's bloody and dark and he feels as if sudden movements will send him toppling.

"She's not coming back, is she, cher?" Benny asks, his pale eyes burning.

Sam sighs and looks sad "No, Benny. This house is a hundred years old at least. You've been dead for a while. It's time to move on."

Benny thinks he should be mad, but he's suddenly just tired, and he wants to nod but he's afraid that his head will fall off.

"I know," He says. He smiles at Sam. "You sure are something, darlin'. It's too bad we weren't alive together."

"I would've gotten you killed," Sam says, smiling, then presses his ghostly lips to Benny's. It's an odd lack of feeling, more of sparks of energy where their lips touch, and then Benny is gone, disappearing into a burst of bright light, and Sam is alone.

He looks back at the door separating him and his brother and sighs.


End file.
